(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible child stroller and trailer combination, herein called stroller/trailer, where in one mode the invention is a child stroller having both forward and rearward wheels for transporting one or more child over various types of terrain, while in a second mode the invention is a trailer having a front tow bar attached to one end and having only one set of wheels which are positioned to provide a stable center of gravity when the vehicle is towed.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of child strollers, baby carriages, and different types of trailers for mounting to the rear of bicycles and motorcycles. During the past thirty years, with the growth of outdoor activities in the United States, more and more people are inclined to take babies and young children on hikes, running, jogging, and camping. Prior art strollers and baby carriages, with small hard rubber wheels, are not suited to these types of activities and are limited to sidewalks and flat hard surfaces. Recently, for avid runners and joggers, a three-wheeled stroller with bicycle tires is available. In this instance a mother or father can continue to run or jog at a proper pace while pushing the stroller with child therein. But, this type of stroller is not convertible to a trailer nor is it adaptable to be pulled behind a bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,086 to Fox, a two-wheeled trailer is shown having a frame adaptable for attachment to the rear of a motorcycle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,321 to Cote discloses a frame for mounting around the sides of the rear wheel of a bicycle and including a ball hitch for connecting to a trailer or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,067 to Lundy also discloses a two-wheeled trailer, but this trailer is adapted for attachment to the rear of a bicycle frame only. None of the above patents disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,585 to Hauptman describes a combination bicycle and baby carriage. The front of the bicycle is removed and the rear of the bicycle with seat is coupled to a baby carriage. By riding the bicycle and holding onto the handle of the carriage, the carriage is propelled down a path or sidewalk. French Patent 967,288 to Bidet is of particular interest and discloses an old-time baby carriage with a foldable handle. By raising the handle and folding it over the top of the carriage, the rear wheels in turn are raised upwardly. A trailer hitch is attached to the rear of the carriage. When the rear wheels are in a raised position, the carriage can be hitched to a towing vehicle and pulled there behind. Neither of the above-mentioned patents describe or disclose teachings similar to the subject stroller/trailer and its unique features and modes of operation as described herein.